The Perfect Life
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Raven's life is going perfectly. She married the man of her dreams. She's still a Titan. She has a family. But what happens when Robin, and Stafire return from Tamaran?
1. Unexpected Guests

Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Somewhere deep in the city lived two young lovebirds. However, these weren't your average suburban lovers. These were two members of the Titans who now all lived in the West Tower. The Teen Titans had become non- existent years ago, now replaced with a new name, but not new people. The only difference was that Robin and Starfire went back to Tamaran to rule, so Cyborg and Bumblebee were the leaders. While Raven was Cyborg's second- in- command, and Aqualad, Bumblebee's. The Titans were so grown up now. They had somewhere along the line moved on over their little teenage crushes, and married the love of their lives. Cyborg and Bumblebee were married with two kids. Terra and Beast Boy were married with twins and a daughter. Jericho and Kole were married with two kids as well. Jinx and Kid Flash were married, and Jinx was pregnant. Argent and Hotspot were married with a son. Though the second to oldest couple of the Titans, Aqualad and Raven were married, but had no children. Nobody had heard from Robin and Starfire since they had left. The circumstances on which they left were not the best. Robin had been making out with Starfire in the back room on the day of his and Raven's wedding day. The Titans and the couple on Tamaran just didn't have a great relationship.

One day, Bumblebee and Raven were at the Tower doing paperwork, and assigning missions to other Titans. Aqualad and Cyborg were leading out on the field. A knock was heard on the door. Bumblebee and Raven gave each other strange looks.

"Since when do people knock on our door? They know to just walk in." Bumblebee said.

Raven said "Cover me."

Raven walked to the door ready to answer it because she could defend herself immediately if necessary, while Bumblebee charged her stingers and followed close behind. Raven opened the door and stopped dead with surprise.

Bumblebee asked, "Rach, what's up? Who is it?"

Bumblebee walked up to the door, stingers still charged. What she saw surprised her double as much as Raven. "Robin, Starfire?"

* * *

Oh my goodness! What do Robin and Starfire want? Keep Reading! By the way, I'm gonna use their real names sometimes like Garth, Rachael, Karen, Vic, etc. I'm assuming you all know them, but if you don't just let me know!

Pairings:

Rae/Aqua

Cy/Bee

Flinx

Terra/BB

Rob/Star

Jericho/Kole

Argent/Hotspot


	2. But did you do it?

Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

_Bumblebee asked, "Rach, what's up? Who is it?"_

_Bumblebee walked up to the door, stingers still charged. What she saw surprised her double as much as Raven. "Robin, Starfire?"_

Robin spoke, "We need your help."

Starfire continued, "Oh yes, my friends. You must. We were exiled off of Tamaran for being corrupt leaders." At the looks of confusion from Raven and Bumblebee, Robin said

"It's a long story."

Bumblebee spoke, "Well, I'm sorry, but we don't deal with foreign affairs anymore unless we have to. And we especially won't help two corrupt officials."

Robin said, "We're not asking you to. We want to be Titans again."

Raven was shocked and spoke this time, "We're an official group now so you'll have to apply and interview. You'll also need to get the approval of a leader, Cyborg or Bumblebee and the approval of a second- in- command, Aqualad or I." Robin and Starfire nodded.

"Come on in." Bumblebee said. They all sat down in the common room.

"So you want to tell us what happened on Tamaran?" Bumblebee questioned. "You have to in order to apply." She added.

Starfire spoke, "We were charged with mass- killings of our people, oppression, and theft."

"Mass- killings?" Bumblebee questioned.

Raven stepped in, "Wait, wait, wait, you said you were charged. But did you do it?"

* * *

Sorry these chapters are so short, they'll get longer as I finish Just to See Her and The Great Change. Daily updates! Don't forget to vote on my profile! And remember me likey reviews! And we'll get to how people are actually feeling later on.


	3. We're Home!

Don't own the Titans!

* * *

_Raven stepped in, "Wait, wait, wait, you said you were charged. But did you do it?"_

"Yes." Robin stated without hesitation, looking at the ground. Bumblebee and Raven were taken back. They killed their people, and admit to it. There had to be more to this story.

"The luxuries of royalty got to us. We were always craving for more power and riches. In order to show our power to the people, we decided to kill an entire city." Starfire said, looking down at the ground as well.

"So you're telling me you basically murdered an entire city for your own pleasure?!" Bumblebee questioned/ exclaimed. Robin and Starfire nodded.

Raven finished the question, "And you want to be Titans?"

Before Robin or Starfire could answer, the front door of the Tower burst open.

"We're home!" Cyborg and Aqualad yelled. Bumblebee and Raven looked at each other in terror. Both of the boys that had just gotten home would probably try to mangle Robin at the first sight of him.

"Are you guys here?" Aqualad yelled walking through the door to the main room. He stopped dead in his tracks. Cyborg bumped into him from behind.

"Yo man, what's your problem?" He looked into the main room, "Starfire, Robin?" And just like that Raven and Bumblebee jumped in front of the two on the couch to save them for their complete and imminent death.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm really busy with other stories. Don't forget, I like reviews! Okay, and just so you know Raven has grown up so her appearance has changed! Just picture a grown up Raven in your heads because A) I'm too lazy to and B) You guys are gonna picture her your own way anyway.


	4. Second Chances

Don't own the Titans…

* * *

The sink burst open and water flew everywhere. Raven clogged it with black energy and began cleaning the water. She left the conversation to Bumblebee who shot her a dirty look for feeding her to the wolves AKA: Cyborg and Aqualad.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg said through clenched teeth, while Aqualad stayed dangerously silent.

"We wish to be Titans again." Starfire said, looking at the ground again.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BE TITANS AGAIN! NUH UH! I DON'T THINK SO!" Cyborg exploded giving them both very scary looks. Raven and Bumblebee finally decided to step in.

"Wait a minute. You alone can't make that decision." Bumblebee said challenging Cyborg.

"I don't approve it either." Aqualad said from the back of the room. It was clear he was trying to control his temper. If things got out of control, it was very likely that there would be a hurricane. The ocean was probably already very rough. Poor fish.

"Well Bumblebee and I do." Raven said. Everyone stared at her in shock. She was the last person anybody expected to show kindness to the two on the couch.

"I was the spawn of the devil and Robin gave me a second chance. He deserves one too." Bumblebee nodded her agreement.

"That's one leader and one second- in command for it and one leader and one second- in –command against it. That means they stay here as guests until a final decision is reached." Bumblebee said.

Aqualad said, "I'm going for a swim." and walked away, not looking at Raven.

Raven was looking at the ground. Cyborg glanced at her, then gave Bumblebee a disappointed look and followed Aqualad.

"Yo, Aqua, wait up!" He said.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! I think that my chapters for this story are just naturally short. Anyways, no more daily updates for ANY of my stories! Below is the new update schedule, and it is on my profile as well.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

The Sleepover

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

The Perfect Life

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

The Great Change

Just to See Her

Forever


	5. The Storm's Coming

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

Okay, time to see what the HELL is going on in people's heads!

* * *

With Raven and Bumblebee…

Bumblebee had just shown Star and Robin to their rooms, while Raven finished cleaning up the sink. Now they were sitting together finishing paperwork or at least trying to. Neither could concentrate after the scene that had just unfolded. Finally, they broke.

"Okay, what the hell was his problem?!" Raven yelled.

"I know and Cyborg thinks that he can just walk in and disapprove something and it'll happen?! Who does he think he is?!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Doesn't he even think about how I feel? I mean he broke my heart!" Raven yelled.

"How do you feel?" Bumblebee asked her practical sister.

"I don't know Bee. I just don't know."

With Aqualad and Cyborg…

Aqualad was sitting on Titan Island. Cyborg approached him.

"Thought you were going swimming." He sat down next to Aqualad.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Aqualad yelled.

"I don't know what her and Bumblebee were thinking. It's like they'll never learn."

"Yeah, well Robin is GOING to pay for what he did to Raven! I'm going to make sure of that!"

"Don't worry, I'll help." Cyborg responded.

Robin's thoughts…

Bumblebee had just shown us to our room and Starfire decided to take a nap, but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept drifting off to a girl. She was so different, so grown- up, so beautiful now. What was I thinking all those years ago? How could I have been so stupid? How could I have hurt her like that? Anyways, I'm going to make it up to her, and maybe if it works out I'll be able to tell her that I love her. Maybe, she'll let me stay with Star and still date me! Oh, how I love you Raven.

* * *

Uh oh! Trouble in paradise! What are Aqualad and Cyborg planning? Remember, I like me reviews!


	6. It's On

I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

All the Titans were sitting in the common room, most of them giving Robin death stares.

Robin POV

"So…." I tried to start conversation. How could my friends take Raven's side? All of a sudden, the alarm went off. My first urge was to run to the computer, but then Aqualad did. Great. He had Raven, the Titans loved him, AND he was one of the leaders.

"Dr. Light." Aqualad said.

"How about we all go together and pick up pizza on the way back?" Raven asked. All the Titans cheered and took off. Starfire and I began following after them. Suddenly, Cyborg and Aqualad stopped us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Going to fight Dr. Light." I said, confused.

"In case you don't remember you're not Titans." Aqualad said. I hated him.

"Cyborg?" I asked.

"Sorry man, but he's got a point." We stared at each other.

"Fine, whatever." I said and sat down on the couch. They ran out of the tower. He turned Cyborg, MY best friend on me! Oh, yeah Aqualad it's on. I'm going to take everything from you.

Aqualad POV

Oh that felt SO good! That little ass had it coming, I mean after what he did to Raven? This is nothing. He thinks he can just waltz back in and become leader and everything's fine again? I don't think so! You're going down Robin. Mark my words.

* * *

Oooooh! I wonder what's going to happen between Robin and Aqualad! Sorry, it's so short! Like I said, I think I just write naturally short chapters for this one! Anyways, don't forget to review!


	7. Uh Oh!

I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

Robin POV

"Hey Rae!" I yelled trying to catch up with her.

"Hey Robin." She said. Surprisingly, she had been the nicest Titan to Starfire and I when we returned.

"So I haven't been here for a while, but does that pizza place we used to go to still exist?" I asked.

"Yep, why?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite since we're the only ones here."

She looked at the clock, "Ummm… I think I can take a little break from these files."

At the pizza place… (Raven POV)

We got to the pizza place and sat down.

"So, you and Aqualad are…" He asked. What was his damage? I was trying to be nice, but he had to ask.

"Married." I finished for him.

"Oh." He hung his head down. The rest of the meal passed in very awkward silence. Then, all of a sudden, Robin leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked, I forgot to pull away.

"Raven?" I heard. Wait a minute… No, no, no, no, no, no…

"Garth, wait!" I yelled. But it was too late, he was already running off to the tower. I turned to Robin.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled

"Rae, I…" I cut him off.

"No Robin! You left me, not the other way around. You have Starfire now, you can't have everything you want, especially not people! Why can't you just let me have a little happiness?!" I took off after Aqualad.

Robin POV

What was I supposed to do? She married him?! I needed to step up my game now. I'm not giving up Rae.

* * *

Okay, I know I used Garth instead of Aqualad sometimes. Anyways, again sorry it's so short! Remember to review!


	8. The Need to Win

Don't Own the Titans!

* * *

So, this one's kind of rushed, but I figure you wanted to know what happened after last time.

_"So, you and Aqualad are…" He asked. What was his damage? I was trying to be nice, but he had to ask._

_"Married." I finished for him._

_"Oh." He hung his head down. The rest of the meal passed in very awkward silence. Then, all of a sudden, Robin leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked, I forgot to pull away._

_"Raven?" I heard. Wait a minute… No, no, no, no, no, no…_

_"Garth, wait!" I yelled. But it was too late, he was already running off to the tower. I turned to Robin._

Aqualad POV

"Garth, please open up!" I could tell she was on the verge of tears and a part of me wanted to forgive her. She had been knocking on my door for hours. I was just too hurt to answer.

"You have no idea how sorry I am! Please!" I still couldn't answer.

She sighed, "He kissed me. I was just too shocked to pull away, but you clearly don't trust me so I'll be leaving now." Shit! How stupid was I? I knew he wanted her back and after the way he hurt Raven she would never kiss him! I ran out of my room.

"Raven wait!" I ran after her and caught her arm.

"I'm sorry, I was being really stupid. I should have known." She raised her head and smiled.

"It's fine babe. I know that you're jealous." She smirked.

"Pfft! Jealous! Please! I don't do jealous!" I said.

"Yeah, just like I don't do fear." She replied. I knew she hadn't really brushed it off this easily, but she really didn't need me bugging her about it right now. I put my arms around her waist.

"You know that I love you more than anything, right?" I said.

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard." She was dodging.

"Raven…" I said, keeping a firm hold on her. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

She sighed, "Don't say that. That's the last thing Robin said to me before he left." I immediately understood. Then, I saw Robin standing behind us.

"Wanna go ask the others if they want to have movie night tonight?" She nodded.

"Okay, you go ask them. I'll meet you there." I said.

"Okay. Love you." She walked to the common room.

"What do you want Robin?" I spat.

"I want to fight you to join the Titans. If I win, you vote for me to become a Titan, if I lose I keep going through the application process." He said.

"Isn't that a bit unfair? I would think you would leave if you lose."

"You up for it or not?" He asked impatiently.

"What about Starfire?" I asked.

"I don't care what you do to her." He said. Wow, he was really scum wasn't he?

"Fine." I said darkly.

"Alright. We'll do it tonight while the girls are watching the movie, you get all the guys and head to the front part of the island." I nodded and walked away. It wasn't that the girls couldn't handle this, but they would try to stop it. I had to win this.

* * *

Remember to review!


	9. 3, 2, 1, GO!

Do not own the Teen Titans! Or The Last Song!

* * *

"_What do you want Robin?" I spat._

_"I want to fight you to join the Titans. If I win, you vote for me to become a Titan, if I lose I keep going through the application process." He said._

Raven POV

I knocked on Aqualad's door. He immediately answered.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep." We walked to the common room together. Only Jinx, KF, BB, and Terra were there.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're coming down." Jinx responded.

"What movie do you guys want to…" Terra started.

The three boys in the room simultaneously exclaimed, "The Last Song!"

We stared at them, didn't they know that that movie would most probably put us to sleep. I mean, it wasn't a bad movie, but we were just more action types.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive!" Again, with the simultaneity. Something was definitely off. Before I could finish my thought, the common room doors opened.

"Alright, what are we watching?" Bumblebee asked.

"The Last Song." Jinx replied. The girls stood there awestruck, while the guys were completely calm. Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong. It was almost as if Aqualad sensed that I was trying to find out what they were doing because a second later he said:

"Okay, what do you say we start?" He put the movie in and everyone settled down.

Aqualad POV

About an hour into the movie Raven had finally fallen asleep. I was honestly surprised she had held out this long. I nodded to the rest of the guys, and then kissed Raven's forehead. We all got up and left as silently as we could.

Robin POV

They were approaching the side of the island I was on. Finally they got there.

"Robin." Aqualad said, holding out his hand.

"Aqualad." I replied, taking it.

"May the best man win." He said.

"I intend to." I replied. We backed off a bit and Cyborg began counting down. The moment I had been waiting for. There was no way Aqualad could win against me!

"3" We held out our fists.

"2" Here we go.

"1!"

* * *

Ooooh, I know I'm evil! I wonder who wins!? I honestly can't decide… Sorry it's so short! Remember to review!


	10. As Long As I'm Alive

Do not Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"3" We held out our fists._

_"2" Here we go._

_"1!"_

Robin POV

I pulled out three bird-a-rangs and threw them at my opponent. He simply ducked out of the way and dodged. Since when did my bird- a- rangs not hit the enemy?! I pulled out my bo-staff and ran towards him. Just as the staff was about to make contact with Aqualad, he grabbed it. My eyes widened. This never happened to me before. I mean, sure, some villains got the best of me, but never heroes! I was supposed to be the best!

"What's the matter Robin? Lost your touch?" Aqualad teased. I hate him!

I pulled out more bird- a- rangs and began launching them. All of them missed again! I repeated the attack, but this time I made sure that they would hit Aqualad. I threw the weapons. He dodged! Then, one thought occurred to me. Why hadn't Aqualad attacked yet? Wait a minute… I reached into my utility belt. He smirked as realization dawned on me.

"Out of weapons?" Aqualad asked. That little…

He swept his leg, and brought my feet out from under me. He put his foot down on my chest.

"Looks, like you're still not a Titan." He leaned down. "And as long as I'm alive you never will be." He and the other Titans left.

And as long as you're alive I'll never be a Titan, huh? Well, we'll need to change that then…

* * *

OMG! What the hell is Robin planning? I want to know! Okay, I'm sorry it's so short! I'm just getting slammed with homework! Remember to review!


	11. Oh No

Do not own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_"Looks, like you're still not a Titan." He leaned down. "And as long as I'm alive you never will be." He and the other Titans left._

_And as long as you're alive I'll never be a Titan, huh? Well, we'll need to change that then…_

Aqualad POV

"Have fun Rae!" I yelled, waving to my wife.

"Oh yeah, we'll have tons of fun on patrol!" Argent said sarcastically.

"Just be careful." I said becoming completely serious now.

"Aqualad, you really don't need to worry so much." She walked up to me and I put my arms around her waist.

"I will always worry about you." I kissed her.

"I think I'm going to puke…" Argent said.

"Oh please! Do you know how much we have to deal with you and Hotspot! It's like you two never take a break!" I smirked.

"No we don't you…" Raven cut her off.

"Well, before World War III starts we should probably get going!" She said.

"Alright! But seriously, both of you be careful!" I yelled as they walked through the door. Just as I was about to sit down and watch TV the alarm rang. Great… I was all alone too! I ran up to the screen. Oh no…

* * *

Uh oh! What's wrong! I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm getting slammed with homework! Remember to review!


	12. Why?

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_Just as I was about to sit down and watch TV the alarm rang. Great… I was all alone too! I ran up to the screen. Oh no…_

"Slade's old warehouse." Aqualad said. Slade had used this warehouse as his headquarters only a couple months ago. It was booby- trapped so much that Slade himself didn't know where they all were. Oh, and not to mention they were all deadly. To make matters worse, there was no clear villain identified at the scene.

"I guess I have no choice." Aqualad said and dived into the underwater tunnel that connected the tower to the city. He arrived at the warehouse. Everything seemed fine…

BANG!

Aqualad fell unconscious.

Later…

"Ugh… What happened?" Aqualad groaned.

"I knocked you out." A figure said in the darkness.

"And who exactly are you?" Aqualad impatiently. He didn't have time for games. The figure stepped into the light.

"Robin?!" Aqualad yelled.

"Yep!" Robin said cheerily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aqualad asked.

"Killing you." Robin said, still cheery.

"What why?!" Aqualad asked confused, and then it hit him. "Raven."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Getting slammed with homework! Remember to review! Oh, and for those of you who read the Great Change, there's a pole asking about what should happen next on my profile! VOTE!


	13. Jealousy is a VERY Bad Thing

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"What do you think you're doing?" Aqualad asked._

_"Killing you." Robin said, still cheery._

_"What why?!" Aqualad asked confused, and then it hit him. "Raven."_

"Well look who's the smart one!" Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang. "I can guarantee you this one won't miss."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Aqualad whispered. Robin threw the weapon, but just as it was about to hit Aqualad, a blob of water intercepted it. Aqualad walked over to Robin and kicked him to the floor.

"How stupid are you? I'm Aqualad! I control water!" Aqualad smirked. Robin was furious.

"Enjoy your life now because it won't last!" He yelled.

"Please! You don't actually care about the Titans or justice! You don't actually love Raven! You're just jealous! You know what?! Keep applying to be a Titan! The others will see through your façade soon enough! Cyborg already does!" Aqualad walked out.

"Looks like I'm going to need a little help…" Robin got up and walked out of the warehouse.

Somewhere dark and creepy…

"Well, I do have to say that I am quite a bit surprised Robin." A shadowy figure said.

"Yeah, well when I want something I get it." Robin said. "That enough?"

The figure looked at the cash. "For now."

"So are we in business then?" Robin said.

The figure stuck out his hand, "I can't wait to begin."

Robin shook it, "Neither can I, X."

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a lot of homework! I'm also very sorry about how short it is! Lots and lots of homework! Remember to review!

*IMPOTANT NOTE TO THE READERS OF THE GHOST STORY: TITANS STYLE*

Tomorrow, two chapters will be posted! Sorry, my co- writer is busy today and I was yesterday!


	14. Falling Apart

Don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

_The figure stuck out his hand, "I can't wait to begin."_

_Robin shook it, "Neither can I, X."_

Two days after the incident with Red X…

"Attention all leaders and second- in- commands please meet in the common room for a meeting IMMEDIATELY!" Cyborg's voice boomed through the tower. Aqualad walked into the common room. Raven, Bumblebee, and Cyborg were already there sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alright, looks like we're all here!" Cyborg said.

"Get to the point Sparky! What is this meeting about?" Bumblebee said clearly annoyed. Ever since the return of Robin and Starfire, Aqualad and Raven's relationship wasn't the only one that was strained. Bumblebee and Cyborg barely even talked to each other anymore.

Cyborg sighed, "We need to decide soon if Robin and Starfire should be Titans…"

"Okay let's vote! All those in favor of Starfire being a Titan again?" Bumblebee said. All four Titans raised their hands.

"Okay, it's settled! Star's a Titan again!" Raven smiled. Starfire had been hanging out with the Titans, and Raven began to consider her a close friend again. Starfire also told her she had been considering divorce with Robin.

"Now what about Robin?" Bumblebee asked. The girls raised their hands.

"Rae, put your hand down!" Aqualad tried to remain calm.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Raven raised her voice a little.

"Rae we just want what's best for you!" Cyborg raised the voice level a little more.

"You don't get to decide what's best for her!" Bumblebee yelled. It was now a full on argument.

"Why are you even voting for him?!" Aqualad yelled.

"Because he deserves a second chance!" Raven yelled back and took a step towards Aqualad.

Aqualad stepped towards her as well, "You know it's more than that Raven! You trust him again!"

"So what if I do?! Lately, he's been nicer to me than you!" Raven yelled and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Aqualad yelled.

"Out!" Raven slammed the door.

Aqualad slammed his fist so hard on the table a part of it cracked, "Fine! She wants to get her heart broken again, that's great but she better not come crying to me when it happens!" He walked out.

"See what you've done now?!" Cyborg yelled at Bumblebee.

"Me?! You're the one who's trying to control Raven's life!" Bumblebee yelled and walked out. Cyborg sighed. The one thing he hoped would never happen was happening: the Titans were falling apart.

* * *

Remember to review!


	15. I Can Help!

Do not own the Teen Titans…

* * *

_Cyborg sighed. The one thing he hoped would never happen was happening: the Titans were falling apart._

Raven sat in her room thinking. She was fingering an ocean blue necklace that Aqualad had given her years ago when they were just dating. She sighed, how had things gotten so complicated? She took her engagement ring and threw it with all her strength against the wall.

"Ugh! I hate this!" She heard a knocking at her door. She then remembered she was in charge since Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Cyborg were on missions.

"What?" She practically screamed at the person on the other side of the door. Good thing she had gotten her emotions under control a couple years back or the Tower would be in bits.

"Are you okay?" Jinx asked. Raven's eyes softened, and she opened the door.

"I'm fine Jinx."

"No you're not! Look at your hand!" Jinx pointed at Raven's palm. Raven looked at her hand. It was bleeding, she must have cut it while slamming her fist against the desk.

"Yeah, I'm just having issues. I'll get over it. Don't worry." Just as Raven was about to slam the door in Jinx's face, Beast Boy came running in.

"Raven! Aqualad just got injured really badly, possible fatally in a battle with Red X!" Raven felt dizzy all of a sudden, and her knees were going weak. She knew she had to take command of the Titans or things would just get worse.

"We need to help them get here with Aqualad as fast as possible. Beast Boy go get Cyborg and come back ASAP!" He nodded and took off.

"Raven, everything will be fine. He'll make it." Jinx tried to comfort her friend.

"I hope so Jinx. I don't want him to die without me telling him that I'm sorry and that I love him." All of a sudden a voice said behind  
them,

"I think I can help." Red X.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I'm getting slammed with homework! Remember to review!


	16. Robin's In Trouble

Do not own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"I think I can help." Red X._

"What the hell do you want?! I don't have time to deal with this!" Raven practically screamed.

"Did you not notice that I didn't fatally wound him?" Red X asked.

"Wait, you didn't? Then why was everyone freaking out?" Raven asked confused.

"There was a decent amount of blood, but he'll live." Red X shrugged. Raven looked at him skeptically.

"With no deformities." Red X said exasperatedly. Raven still looked at him.

"And he won't be paralyzed! Geez!" Red X said.

"Okay, so you said you wanted to help us?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, you guys have a traitor amongst you." Red X said. The girls could tell he was smirking under his mask.

"What?! Who?!" Jinx yelled.

"Look, don't do anything you'll regret." Red X took a step back.

"Who?" Raven said in a deadly tone.

Red X gulped and finally gained the courage to respond to her, "Robin". Raven looked at him shocked for a minute then her eyes turned black with energy.

"I am GOING TO KILL HIM!" She took off to the common room where Robin and Starfire were.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I have a lot of homework! Remember to review! Okay, so I'm not feeling this story anymore so next chapter will be the last! Vote for the pairing of the new one on my profile okay? It'll probably be up on Monday!


	17. Double Double Cross?

Do not own the Teen Titans!

(Sigh) Sadly this story is coming to an end. It wasn't until the last time that I updated that I realized I don't really have a way to draw out the story anymore. I could throw in another conflict or villain, but that would be random and I'm just not feeling this story anymore. Aqualad's a little too overprotective/manly and Raven's way too helpless/girly! Anyways, I am creating a Jericho/Raven story in place of this one for those of you who are interested. Then I can say I've written a story for every Raven pairing I like! Yay! Anyways, keep voting on my profile about who should be with Raven in my next story! That'll be the one to replace the Great Change (probably)! Oh, and I know this chapter's sudden but I've been watching a lot of the Ringer so…

* * *

_"Robin". Raven looked at him shocked for a minute then her eyes turned black with energy._

_"I am GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

Raven stormed into the common room, and locked eyes with Robin.

"Outside now." Raven said and walked out. Robin followed nervously. When they reached the shore outside Raven turned to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Raven yelled.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, fake innocently.

"I mean, hiring Red X to kill Aqualad!" Raven exclaimed.

"Well it got the job done didn't it?" Robin yelled back.

"No it didn't! Red X chickened out, and the wound wasn't fatal!" Raven yelled back.

_Flashback from 2 months before the beginning of the story_

_"Raven." Raven turned and got the shock of her life._

_"Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked._

_"I'm here to take control of the Titans again."_

_"And how do you intend to do that? Aqualad's basically in charge now that Cy and Bee have kids." _

_"With your help. Let's kill Aqualad. You and I can rule together. We can use the Titans to take the world."_

_"Alright."_

_End Flashback_

"What?" Robin said.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to finish this." Raven said.

"I'll help you finish Aqualad off." Robin said and turned around to walk back to the tower. All of a sudden he stopped. A knife had been shoved through his chest and he fell dead.

Raven looked down at him, "Sorry, that's not what I meant." She walked back to the Tower, and into the med bay.

"Did it work?" Aqualad asked. Red X and Starfire were sitting next to him.

Raven smirked and came up to Aqualad. She laid down next to him and put her head on his chest, "He fell for all of it. He was hung on every word I said. Now, you can rule the Titans, we'll rule the world now." Raven kissed him.

"And I inherit his money which means we can be rich together." Starfire grabbed Red X's hand.

"I can't believe he thought that you would help him kill me. After all he did to you!" Aqualad said.

Raven smirked, "I know! Soon we'll rule together. We'll be rich to no end. Humanity will bow down to us. We'll be living the perfect life."

* * *

(Gasp) Raven and Aqualad are evil! So are Red X and Starfire! (Shakes head) What has the world become? I hope you guys liked the story! Thanks to all the reviewers, favoriters, followers, and readers! Anyways, remember to vote about who should be with Raven in my next story on my profile. Also, remember that a Jericho/Raven is replacing this one!


End file.
